Arrival
by the sugar mouse
Summary: The next stage of Eleanor's life. Please R&R this is only my second story! Thank you xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this story**

**Please give it a go and review, I'm not that amazing at English but I love coming up with stories!**

I ran in to the house gasping for breath, my eyes shining with excitement. I heard an exclaimed remark from my aunt from the drawing room.

"Whoever is that storming into my house?" I could imagine her motioning for a servant to come and see. Sure enough seconds later a housemaid came out of the ornate doorway.

"Mistress Eleanor" she said surprised. "I'll go and inform my lady of your return", she curtsied and entered the drawing room, she then came out again and ushered me into the room, where my aunt sat shocked.

"Eleanor dear whatever is the matter entering the house which as much noise as an elephant, sit down girl and tell me." Even though she was slightly disapproved from my entrance, I could detect the kindness in her eyes and I knew I was forgiven. I took a seat in the comfy armchairs placed around the fire.

"My dear aunt" I began, I wondered how I was going to put this. "Lord Stanton, or Philip" I could see my aunts eyebrows raise at the familiarity of his name, but she smiled and encouraged me to carry on. "He, he asked me to marry him and I accepted" I said quickly. I waited patiently for her reaction.

But instead of acting surprised, she seemed just to smile at me "Oh, Eleanor, how wonderful for you, we must announce your engagement, of course your uncle has already written to your mother and...., oh dear I've said quite the wrong thing."

I sat open mouthed. "You already knew, how?" I exclaimed.

Lady Cranbourne sat there with a guilty expression on her face. "Well, Lord Stanton might of mentioned it, and to be honest we all saw it coming, dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**If you enjoyed the first one I hope this will be just as good :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!**

I looked around the guest room that was given to me during my stay at Lady Cranbourne's house, my dear aunt. Surprisingly appearing all bare and empty caused a slight pang of homesickness as I would never sleep in here again because I would be staying with mother during her wedding at up till my own. It would never be my own room but it was the closest that had ever come to being so since by childhood days at the castle. Shuddering at the thought of those memories I left the room and mixed feelings behind shut away behind that door.

Downstairs suitcases were being packed and carried out the door by my aunt and uncle's many servants. The pair themselves stood in the hallway, my aunt looked up at my pain stricken face and hurried towards me, my uncle respectfully strode off to give us some privacy. She enveloped me into a hug and led me into my uncle's study and pulled out a chair. I sank into the hard wooden chair and sank my head into my knees as the tears started to fall. Lady Cranbourne left me to my thoughts for a few minutes and finally gently spoke

"If it is the wedding dear I'm sure Lord...

"No, no it is not the wedding" I mumbled firmly, "I love Lord Stanton and nothing can change that, it is just that I do not want to leave this life I am used to and to be a mistress of a huge estate I mean he will expect a lot of me and I do not know how to act."

Coming from my own lips it sounded so silly and childish but my aunt nodded understandably,

"Of course you feel that way, we were all the same Eleanor, your mother and I also" She smiled to herself, "Your mother was in tears when she moved away from home, and you remind me just of her in fact." Becoming more serious, "Eleanor, Lord Stanton will not expect that much from you, he loves you and will do anything to keep you happy, and if that means keeping a quiet life for a few months then he will do that. I am not meant to say this, but when he told me about the marriage I expressed how troubled your childhood was and he suggested that very thought, he is a very thoughtful man Eleanor and I am quite relieved that your father, the daemon he was brought you together."

"My lady, you were discussing my delicate views with Lord Stanton, I am quite embarrassed." I flushed at the thought.

My aunt laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Do not be Eleanor you must not keep secrets from your fiancée, well I tell most of mine to your uncle."

"What was that my lady" a jovial voice came from the doorway, I looked around and my uncle stood there indignantly, now it was my turn to laugh; I got up and threw my arms around his neck.

"A gentleman must never ask inappropriate questions to a lady" my aunt replied trying to keep a straight face. My uncle smiled.

"Take care of yourself Eleanor; Lord Stanton has his hands full with you as his wife." He winked at me; my cheeks again turned a crimson shade. Honestly what is wrong with me I must stop before Lord Stanton comes.

"Actually I just remembered he was in the hallway a minute a go asking for a Miss Eleanor Hungerford..."

My eyes brightened as I ran full pelt towards the entrance hall the ringing of my aunt and uncle's laugher in my ears. I stopped suddenly in the doorway, he turned around and smiled that smile that sent flutters through my heart and my breathing became difficult again. Taking a deep breath I walked with as much grace as I could and threw my arms around him.


End file.
